


Ask Jack

by becauseIknewyou



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Also I cannot do the new york accent so I didn't even try really, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ask Columns, Davey and Jack are oblivious but what else is new, Davey is the mom friend and Jack is the dad friend (mentioned), Inspired by a Suite Life of Zack and Cody episode, Katherine Plumber the match maker, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Newspaper Staff, No one beta'd so please excuse the typos or point them out and I'll do my best to fix them, With a bit of drama and a teensy bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becauseIknewyou/pseuds/becauseIknewyou
Summary: Jack is known as the comic artist for the school's newspaper, but his more secretive position on the staff is the writer of the advice column. No one in the school knows who is giving half of the student body great advice under the byline "Shirley." Not even Jack's best friend and soon to be editor-in-chief, Davey Jacobs, who is tempted to write into the column himself.Davey wasn't sure what to expect when he writes into the column about a certain problem he's having with a crush he has on one of his best friends. It surely wasn't this, though.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Comments: 18
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No real warning except a snippet of a public verbal fight and breakup

The journalism staff at Duane High School was responsible for three things. The newspaper that was printed bi-weekly and given to every student, the yearbook that would published and sold at the end of the year, and the tumblr that would publish articles every so often that wouldn’t make the paper and cover more pressing stories.  
Surprisingly, a lot of the students actually enjoyed what the journalism staff put out. No doubt to the fearless leadership of the newspaper’s editor and chief and basically the boss of the room, Katherine. By her side we’re Darcy, editor of the yearbook, and the manager of the tumblr, Bill. They also had an advisor, Bryan Denton who was an English teacher, but he gave most of the control of the classroom over to the editors. The rest of the staff had titles and specific responsibilities as well, but they were the three bosses that would be telling you if your work was publishable or not.  
Most of the time, Jack stayed out of the bustle and chaos around deadline time in the journalism room. His main responsibility was drawing the comic for each paper, and he could whip it out pretty quickly. Sometimes, he did a graphic for the yearbook or took photographs of events when the photographers were out, but when he wasn’t needed, he mostly did his homework or something else to pass the time in the corner.  
On less hectic days, Davey would sit with Jack, but more often than not, Davey would be busy with his own projects, especially now because he was going after one of the editor positions after Katherine and the other two editors graduate at the year’s end. Jack didn’t mind. He thought it was cute whenever Davey got all passionate about something. It was like there was a fire behind his eyes that couldn’t be extinguished. Though, Jack knew if he didn’t get the position, (which Jack was also doubtful of) he’d be crushed. If he did, he’d put every waking moment making sure the published piece was perfect, throwing all concerns of his own health out the window.  
The bell rang, signaling the end of the period. Everyone saved their work before putting it away and heading out, including Jack who was out quicker than most students because he only had to put up his drawing tablet. When he got out of the door frame, someone grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and dragged him towards the teacher’s bathroom that the students weren’t supposed to use. It was private and big enough for two people to have a conversation (or make out which it was sort of known for).  
“I have a new project for you,” Katherine explained when the door was closed and the lights were turned on.  
“And it required you to drag me into the teacher’s bathroom?” Jack quipped which made Katherine roll her eyes. She ignored his comment and continued talking.  
“For our next newspaper, we’re going to have an advice column. Ask Shirley. We’re going to test it, and I thought you’d be a great candidate. People will send asks over the tumblr, and who’s writing it will be completely anonymous. Both the person asking and Shirley. The only two people who would know are you and me.”  
“Why me? What about Davey? He’s the mom friend of the group. And I’m not even a writer,” Jack said.  
“Davey is already doing more than enough for the publication. And the advice column really isn’t a big deal, maybe three or four paragraphs at most. Besides, you’re the dad friend. Everyone goes to you for advice as well. It’ll be like you’re writing to one of them. Please? It’ll only be one question for each bi-weekly publication,” Katherine begged, well Katherine didn’t really beg because whatever she wanted she knew how to get.  
She was right when saying Davey was overworking himself already which would make Jack feel like an asshole if he insisted Katherine give him another job. He sighed. Though he was no Shakespeare, he could write well enough, and Katherine would help him edit it. “Fine,” he conceded. Katherine let out a squeal while jumping up in down in excitement (in true Kath fashion.  
“Great! Here’s your first question, and I’ll need a response by Thursday. Feel free to work on it during class time since you’ve already got this edition’s comic in,” she told him, handing him a sealed envelope. Wow, extravagant much, Katherine?

_Dear Editor of The Duane Banner,  
I was hoping to get some advice about my boyfriend. We’ve been dating for the last two years (since freshmen year,) and I love him. But, one night recently, we were out with my friends, and after, when he was driving me home, he told me my friends are so hot. Hotter than me. I’m wondering what I should do. I haven’t told my friends, either. I just think that’d be too weird. I don’t want to lose him and feel like I’ve wasted two years of my life into our relationship, but the comment made me really self-conscious.  
Sincerely, Pretty Funny (she/her/hers) _

**Dear Pretty Funny,  
First off, I’d like to say sorry, but I’m not the editor of The Duane Banner. Katherine read your letter and gave it to me for our new advice column (though I’m sure you can see that now). Anyway, about your ask.  
I don’t know who you are, and you don’t know who I am; but I know for a fact that you are hecking beautiful. Just because your boyfriend can’t see that shouldn’t make you doubt that. How do I know that? Because only a fool would think otherwise, and I already know your boyfriend isn’t the sharpest tool in the shed.  
Honestly, if your gut is telling you to do this or if your boyfriend has and will make more comments like this, I’d drop him. Someone you love shouldn’t make you doubt yourself or make you feel that you are worth less than you are. It sounds like you got some good, close friends too. Make sure that you are able to talk to them about it, as well, if you feel comfortable so you’re not alone, and they know what’s going on. **  
“Jack?” Davey said, breaking Jack’s stream of consciousness. “What are you writing? I didn’t know you had an essay coming up,” he said. Davey knew of all of the essays and projects Jack had coming up because he was the one who often helped him with them.  
Quickly, and not very discreetly, Jack slammed the lid of his laptop shut.  
“Nothing,” he said. Davey obviously didn’t believe him with an arched eyebrow. He had reason to suspect him, though. Jack had spent at least thirty minutes typing, and Davey knew he never opened up Microsoft Word unless he had to for an assignment. His dyslexia and a page full of words didn’t always mix well, but he was actually enjoying writing his response. He felt like he could actually help this girl. He sighed. “It’s just a thing for my art history class,” Jack lied. “Just writing down my thoughts for an essay coming up. We just got the assignment today, and I wanted to get a head start. I was going to talk to you about it later,” he said, which seemed to satisfy Davey. Jack wasn’t completely lying. He did have an art history assignment, but he had gotten it last week. It was due a week from now, and, in true Jack Kelly fashion, he was planning on waiting until two days before the due date. Davey didn’t need to know.  
“Okay, just text me if you need help,” he offered which made Jack smile. He knew Davey had a million other things he could be doing besides helping Jack with an essay, but he still offered.  
“Thanks, Dave,” he said sincerely. Once Davey walked back over to his own table, Jack opened the laptop again to finish his letter.  
**About your “wasting two years” comment. Don’t feel bad for breaking up with him if you’re not happy anymore. Yeah, you might have been with him for two years, but they were obviously two years where you were happy. Just because you aren’t happy now doesn’t mean you should try and force yourself to be with someone who can’t appreciate your worth. Don’t think of them two years wasted. Think of them as two years where you were able to experience and grow.**

**Always, Shirley**

Jack cringed at the name Katherine made him sign as, but he finished the letter, looked it over, and sent it off to Katherine. 

**> •<**

Jack listened attentively as Davey ranted about his latest fixation. This week, it was the latest Little Women movie Sarah took him to. He stopped talking when they both heard shouting coming from a hallway they passed. They walked down it to see a group formed around what seemed to be two people shouting their heads off at each other. “Woah. What’s going on?” Jack asked Mush who was at the edge of the crowd.  
“Did you read the latest pape? Cindy Cunningham was Pretty Funny and she’s breaking up with her boyfriend right now because of the Ask Shirley article. It’s huge! They’re the couple that people thought would be dating for like ever,” Mush explained. Davey and Jack shared a look, and then watched as the couple continued to argue as if half of the school wasn’t surrounding them.  
“Wow. Power of the press, I guess,” Davey chuckled. Jack didn’t respond.  
“Why in the hell would you let some stupid newspaper writer let you choose howto live your life?” Cindy’s boyfriend, Jack thought his name was Dalton, said to his (ex)girlfriend.  
“At least Shirley actually cares. I got more compliments from that article than I have from you for the past two months,” she yelled.  
That was the gist of their argument. Five minutes after Jack and Davey had arrived, Cindy stormed off leaving her boyfriend in the dust, and they had immediately become the talk of the school. Along with the Ask Shirley article.  
Every was conspiring, talking about who Shirley could possibly be. More importantly, the tumblr inbox was being flooded with asks coming from anonymous students. Katherine eventually upped the space allowed for the advice column, allowing two or three asks per paper. It was definitely more than Jack was expecting, but he felt like he was actually helping people. A lot of the problems were about relationships, so couples were both getting together and breaking apart all around school. Friendships around the school were being mended, and Jack was even affecting some people’s lives outside of school.  
Sometimes, he would even know which students submitted an ask that he had answered. Once, a kid who signed, “More than Survive” asked about making more friends and why people seemed to avoid him whenever he walked down the hallway. He had said that once someone told him he smelled like a bag of Doritos and gym socks, but he wasn’t sure what to do. It was definitely one of the wackier, and frankly, more disgusting, asks Jack had gotten, but he kindly suggested some deodorant, applied more than once throughout the day if necessary, and more showers. A week later, Jack noticed that a kid that had been nicknamed “Smelly Eddy” was sitting with a group of students who he wouldn't have been with a week ago. If he had to guess, he would say that Smelly Eddy wasn’t so smelly anymore. That got a lot of attention of the other students, and the talk about the ask column in the student newspaper was spreading like a wildfire.  
The talk about who Shirley was didn’t really affect Jack. Sometimes, he would be walking past a group of people, and he would hear them talking about Shirley. He learned not to bat an eye and keep walking. He tended to avoid it at all costs, but when he friends started talking about it, he couldn’t avoid it without causing suspicion.  
“I just think it’s stupid,” Race said one day at lunch as Jack was sitting down. “I mean, getting advice from a random stranger? I don’t get how people could fall for that shit.” Jack rolled his eyes as his other friends got into the conversation.  
“I think it’s kind of cool. It’s a way to get another opinion. And so far, Shirley’s advice has been pretty effective,” Specs said before taking a bite of his apple. “In fact, I might send something in.”  
Jack tuned out the rest of the conversation and instead turned to focusing on his ham and cheese sandwich because yum.  
“What’re they talking about?” Davey asked, setting his tray next to Race, across from Jack.  
“Ask Shirley.”  
“Ahh. Have they asked if you know who it is?” Davey wondered.  
“No, actually,” Jack said, realizing that his friends had not in fact asked one of the staff members at the table if they knew who it was.  
“Wait, you don’t actually know who it is, right? I’m pretty sure the only person who knows is Kath and the person it is. I mean, I don’t even think Bill or Darcy know,” Davey said, trying to make it seem like he wasn’t curious. But he was, Jack could tell. Everyone was curious as to who Shirley was. Except Jack, of course.  
“No,” he lied, “I don’t know.”  
“I’m kind of thinking about submitting something,” Davey said out of the blue. Jack suddenly became invested in the conversation.  
“You know, you can talk to me about anything going on, Dave,” Jack said, trying not to smile at the irony of the situation.  
“Yeah I know. It’s just… easier to talk to someone through a screen, I guess. There’s just something I sort of want to do, but I need some advice from someone isn’t involved,” Davey explained hesitantly. Jack knew something important was ticking through Davey’s head. Davey was hard to get to know at first because he’s undeniably shy, but after knowing him for a few months, he had broken out of his shell. Now, it was like he was crawling back in.  
“Well, all I can say is you shouldn’t be afraid. Seize the day or else life will pass you by,” Jack told him to try and lighten up. Davey smiled which alleviated some of the uneasiness in Jack’s stomach.  
“Thanks, Jack. You’re really great, you know.” 

**> •<**

“This Ask Shirley article is going to be a little special,” Katherine told Jack as she handed him the envelope while they were in the bathroom. She was always very secretive and extravagant with it; Jack would never understand. “There’s only one ask I need you to answer, but take up all of the space you need,” she explained which peaked Jack’s curiosity. “Don’t open it at school.”  
Jack practically couldn’t wait to get home that afternoon to see what was so special about this Ask Shirley. When he first read it, he was confused because it was a normal letter. It started off normal, at least, describing the writer’s problem in detail and their hesitation to do something.  
It wasn’t until the end of the letter that Jack realized how special it actually was.  
_Dear Shirley,  
I’m far from being the most outgoing person. I usually never speak unless spoken to, unless it’s in class when the teacher asks a question, which is why I’ve been having some trouble. I like this guy, (and I’m a guy as well) but I’m not sure what to do about it. I’m not sure if he likes me back, but I’m also not great at reading emotions. It’s not impossible. He’s openly bi, but I’m not sure if he likes me back like that. We’re really good friends, so I don’t want to ruin anything.  
Best, Seize the Day (he/him/his) _  
Jack spent that night in front of his computer, staring at both the printed piece of paper with Davey’s letter and a blank word document.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's response and what Davey decides to do with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter is better edited than last one (but no where near perfect).   
> No warnings!

Davey couldn’t help but practically shake with excitement and anxiety when the box of papers came into the journalism room. Of course, the staff always got a first look over the paper to make sure there weren't any big mistakes that would keep them from being able to pass it out. But Davey was just anxious to get a peek at the next Ask Shirley column.  
He had no clue how Katherine (or Bill or Shirley themself) chose the asks that would be in the column. He could be in the next edition or maybe the one after that, but when he got hold of his copy, his eyes went straight to the table of contents. He flipped through the pages like a maniac, catching the attention of some of his staff members because of the excessive sound he was making. He wasn’t paying attention to the commotion he was causing, though, because his question about Jack was in the paper! What surprised him was that it took up the whole column. Katherine was pretty stingy on space allowed for articles, so usually there were two or three questions answered in one column, but his answer took up the whole column.  
**Dear Seize the Day,  
Thanks for writing into The Duane Banner! About your ask, I think you’ve gotten yourself into a pickle that you don’t need to be in. If you really like this guy, don’t be afraid to tell him how you feel. I can’t say he’ll accept a date, but if he’s really your friend, you won’t need to worry about ruining your friendship. If he can’t accept that you’re allowed to feel your own emotions, this doesn’t mean that he reciprocates them, then he’s really not a true friend.  
What advice I can give you (and it’s not much, I’m going through a similar problem of my own) is to be yourself. Sure, you can wow him with gifts or fancy dinners like they do in the TV shows, but if you really love him then all you need to do is to be yourself.  
Don’t try to impress him with something you’re not. You sound like a lovely guy, and it sounds like he would be lucky to love a person like you. Something I’ve learned about unrequited love is that you can’t force the person to like you back. I know it might be hard to think about or accept, but if they don’t want to date you, then leave it be. Going after them to try and convince them to date you will only make things awkward.  
Maybe you need to follow your own advice. Seize the Day. You never know until you do.  
I wish you the best.  
Love, Shirley **  
Davey looked at the word ‘love’ confused as to why Shirley would sign with that word. This was the first time Shirley had signed with love. Everytime before, it was signed, “Always.” Maybe Shirley particularly connected with Davey’s problem? Well, they did straight out say that they were going through a similar problem. Never before had Davey so desperately wanted to know who Shirley was. He had been faithfully reading the column, and he had really liked the advice that Shirley gave. It was well thought out, and it was obvious that the writer paid special attention to each individual problem instead of giving repetitive cookie cutter answers. If he could find out who they were, maybe they’d offer Davey more advice after being explained his situation with Jack without a word limit.  
“Katherine,” he called out after the bell rang, calling for students to get to their next class. Davey was risking being late to class. But knowing who Shirley was was more important. “I need to talk to you about the paper,” he said.  
“Davey, I can’t tell you who’s going to be editor next year. I haven’t even met with Bill and Darcy, yet. Then we need to run it by Denton,” she explained.  
“It’s not about that,” he said. “The Ask Shirley column. I submitted the Seize the Day ask, and I need to know who Shirley is. Please, I’m begging you. You know I’d never tell anyone,” Davey pleaded with his hands clasped together.  
Katherine sighed, slinging her backpack over her shoulder. She rested her hand on his shoulder and gave him a small smile. “I’m afraid I can’t, Davey,” she said regrettably. “Honestly, I don’t know if Shirley wants to be known or not, especially by you. I’m sorry, Davey. I’m sure if you ask staff members specifically, they’ll give you a truthful answer.”  
With that, Davey was left alone in the journalism classroom, speechless. Why would Shirley not want David Jacobs to know who they are? He just couldn’t piece the puzzle together. It was obvious, though, that Davey knew who Shirley was; he just didn’t _know know._ He took another moment to collect his thoughts and store them away for safekeeping before making a mad dash for his physics class.  
At the next journalism meeting, Davey made his rounds of asking other staff members if they were Shirley. “No, I’m not Shirley. Sorry Dave,” one student, his name was Kevin, told him. “Wait, do you know who Shirley is?” he asked with wide eyes. Davey wanted to scream in frustration because Kevin was the last staff member Davey could think of to ask and he didn’t know who else to ask (and no of course he didn’t know who Shirley was, or he wouldn’t be asking!)  
The only staff members left with the editors and Jack. Davey knew for sure that it wasn’t Katherine. The first column a couple of months back explicitly stated that it wasn’t Katherine, and she was smart enough to not publish a blatant lie in the paper. But, Davey also didn’t suspect Darcy or Bill. If it were Bill, there would be no reason to publish it in the paper and have to use Katherine as the middle woman. Ask Shirley would simply be a feature on the tumblr. Darcy was the most likely of the three, but also, the guy was pretty hopeless when it came to secret keeping. If he were Shirley, the whole school would have known it by now. Davey figured that he hadn’t asked Jack yet. But no, Jack couldn't be Shirley. It just wasn’t feasible in Davey’s mind for some reason.  
He stalked to the empty seat next to Jack in the back, needing to be around someone he actually liked for a moment. He had a thousand other things he needed to be doing, both involving journalism and other school work, but being around Jack always comforted him. That was one of the reasons why he sent in the ask, anyways.  
But lately, Jack has been acting weird. Davey had been trying to pin down an approximate time Jack’s weird behavior had started. All he could come up with was around the time they were talking about the column at the lunch table. Funny, that seemed to be all Davey could think about lately. The Ask Shirley column and Jack. “You doing okay?” Jack asked as Davey banged his head against the desk a few times which caught the attention along with the attention of everyone else in the room. Should he tell Jack that he was ‘Seize the Day?’ He was the crush that Davey was talking about, and he wasn’t sure what he’d say if Jack asked who it was. What if he told Jack that he had a crush on him, but didn’t mention the ask at all? Would Jack be able to connect the two? “Just a big test coming up,” he lied. Jack hummed as if he didn’t believe him, but he didn’t say anything else.  
It would be a good time to follow Shirley’s advice and confess his feelings to Jack. They were semi-alone, meaning that no one was paying attention to them, but there were people in their immediate vicinity, which was a good thing to Davey. If they were with their friends, they would undoubtedly be listening to their conversation, but the other staff members were too invested in their own work to pay attention to Jack and Davey. Davey also knew that if Jack rejected him, he wouldn’t end up crying in front of the classroom of other students because that outweighed the anxiety of crying alone in front of Jack if he was rejected when it was just the two of them. “Actually,” Davey spoke up after his internal debate. The weight of the decision and situation felt like it was choking him. He needed to do something. “I was, uh, wondering if you had read the latest ‘Ask Shirley’,”  
Jack paused his drawing mid-stroke of a drawing he was doing for the next comic. “Yeah, I did. Why?”  
_Seize the Day. Seize the Day. It’s now or never, David._ He told himself, wringing his hands together. Apparently, he didn’t answer fast enough for Jack because his friend rested his steady hand on Davey’s restless ones. It was something Jack did as his best friend to help him calm down. As they had gotten to know each other over the years, Jack had become better at reading Davey. It was something that made Davey realize how much he might be in love with Jack.  
“I was Seize the Day,” Davey said, letting the statement hang in the air.  
He desperately wanted Jack to respond. He wanted him to smile or frown or scrunch his eyebrows together like he did which always made Davey smile because he was so dang cute. But Jack just looked at him with a thoughtful stare. It, in no way shape of form, helped calm Davey’s nerves.  
“I know,” he said finally which shocked Davey.  
“You knew?”  
Jack sighed, thinking over what to say next. “Yeah, I knew it was you. I told you to seize the day not long before. And when I read it, I knew it had to have been you.”  
“Oh.” In retrospect, Davey probably should have given him more credit. It probably wasn’t that hard to figure out it was Davey, but did that mean Jack knew it was written about him? “Do you know why I chose ‘seize the day’ as my name?”  
“Because I give you great advice,” he said with a tight smile. Davey let out an airy laugh. He could feel the anxiety building in his stomach, so he was quick to answer.  
“No. Because the ask I sent to Shirley was about the person who first said it.”  
Jack’s eyebrows scrunched together who made Davey grin. He had to keep himself sane. If Jack rejected him, if he never wanted to see Davey again, then he had to hold onto the memories that he could. And even though he felt he could throw up at any second, he forced himself to focus on Jack. “So… That means that you like me?”  
Davey gulped, knowing he was going to have to say it out loud. “Yes. I like you, Jack Kelly. More than a friend. As someone I admire and care for.” Jack didn’t answer. He didn’t meet Davey’s eyes. And it made Davey’s smile and heart drop.  
“I didn’t know,” he said after a long moment.  
“Is that all you have to say?” Jack smiled as his answer, intertwining their fingers together. Davey couldn’t help but release a breath, hoping he wasn’t being too hasty about his response. The feeling of Jack’s fingers in between his was foreign, but it made Davey feel warm all over.  
“I like you, as well. For a while now,” Jack admitted. “I tried not to be too obvious about it because I didn’t want things to be weird between us, but it’s hard to not fall for someone as smart and funny and amazing like you.”  
Davey’s jaw dropped at Jack’s confession. He had liked him as well? For a while now? And he thought of all of those great things about Davey? Jack’s thumb grazed the skin between Davey’s thumb and forefinger, going back in forth in a soothing motion. He found it easy to focus on the feeling instead of his own thoughts. “Really?” was all he could say, though.  
“Yeah, Dave. Really.”  
Davey felt embarrassed. He probably should’ve thought a little longer over what he was going to say to Jack. It was a confession of his feelings. There was plenty he could talk about. Jack’s charisma, his kindness, his humor, his smile, or any other of the billion things Davey had fallen in love with. But he was still left speechless over the thought that Jack might have felt those feelings for him as well.  
God, if Shirley could see him now. If Davey were able to ask them for some more advice, they probably would’ve suggested Davey saying something more personal. Something not in the middle of a classroom with a dozen other students around them. But Davey wasn’t thinking when he had told Jack. He was too caught up in the thought of the Ask Shirley article that he became reckless. It was ironic because Jack was usually the reckless one. But this time, his recklessness paid off because now they both knew that the other liked them. And that was the greatest outcome that Davey could have ever imagined.  
“So, what do we do now?” Davey asked with his eyes following the movement of Jack’s thumb.  
“How about we start simple. Jacobi’s after school?” Jack suggested easily. Davey smiled.  
“That’s good,” he said. “Thank God for that ‘Ask Shirley’ article.”  
The corner of Jack’s smile turned down. The color left his cheeks, but Davey was too happy (and nervous) to notice the change in Jack. “Yeah. Thank God for Shirley,” he said quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this part! Next part will be mainly or all from Jack's point of view and I think I'm going to stick with about a week between postings. The plan right now is about 3-4 chapters, but maybe 5.   
> Okay, that's all I got. Much love as always,  
> KP
> 
> If you want to read some more of my Javid/Newsies writing, you should check out my [tumblr! ](https://youcantundothepast.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has feelings. Katherine tells him what to do with them. And Davey finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> minor tw: mentions of panic attacks/beginnings of one

Things with Davey were going great. At least, Jack thought so. It had been three months since they had confessed their feelings for each other, and they had been spending a lot more time together. Their friends noticed quickly and were just as quick to start teasing them about it. Mostly about how oblivious they were to each other’s feelings because. In Race’s words, they were as blind to each other’s feelings as bats. In retrospect, Jack felt a little dumb for not seeing the signs of Davey liking him. He liked to blame it on the fact that he was trying to keep himself from being too obvious because subtly was not his forte. When he had gotten the ask from Davey, he hadn’t even known it was about him. If anyone, he sort of thought Davey was talking about Specs.  
But that didn’t matter now because Davey was sitting next to him, asleep with his head leaning on Jack’s shoulder. It was their shared free period where they could do anything but leave the campus. Usually, they would spend it working at a table in the library, but since they’ve become a couple, they found that they would rather hold hands and talk than work on their schoolwork. Maybe it would hurt their grades in the long run, but Davey had high enough grades where the difference between an A and a B+ didn’t matter, and Jack was comfortable with his grades being a B-. That was why they decided to change their study place from the library to the journalism room. During the last period of the day, no one was using the class so it was free for their use. They had the room to themselves except for an occasional journalism student who would come by to check out some of the equipment or turn in an article to the editor's tray.  
In the beginning, Davey was always apprehensive about initiating contact. He would always accept Jack’s hugs, hand holding, or cheek kisses, but he was shy with giving them. Jack didn’t care, he didn’t feel it was one sided at all. Davey was better with expressing his love through his words and small gestures rather than his physical actions. But as time had been continuing and the two became more acquainted with each other’s habits, Davey was beginning to reciprocate the small touches while Jack found he was better able to tell Davey he loved him with more than physical affection. They were learning from each other.  
And that led to Davey laying his head on Jack’s shoulder because he “didn’t get a lot of sleeeeee…” Davey didn’t finish his sentence before his head hit Jack’s shoulder, and he was out.  
Jack only smiled at his boyfriend (!!!) and put in his earbuds so he could work. Surprisingly, all of his school work was actually done. His essay for Art History was complete and the worksheet his chemistry teacher gave them was finished (after a once over from Davey to make sure he didn’t make any stupid mistakes). All he had to do was answer the prompt Katherine had given him for the paper.  
Jack glanced down at Davey, seeing his boyfriends blissfully closed eyes. He was cute when he was sleeping, Jack had discovered. His eyelashes were very long, and they brushed against cheekbones, fluttering ever so slightly. He was also an open mouth sleeper. His body moved along with his deep breaths and silent snores as he was tucked up against Jack’s body. Jack couldn’t help but kiss the top of his head just because. His boyfriend really was adorable.  
Jack rummaged around in his backpack as silently as he could so he could find the envelope Katherine had given him the week before.  
The prompt was a long one and very complicated. It was sent by a sender named “More than Survive,” and it talked of the sender wanting to reconcile with his best friend after he lashed out at him a year before. The situation was complicated, and Jack wanted to try and give the best advice he could, just like he would for any other problem sent his way.  
He read over it once again, keeping track of the details the writer had explained. And, he began writing out his response. It was turning into one of Jack’s longer answers, inching into four large paragraphs. Jack’s writing and his opinion of writing had changed drastically since he had taken up the Ask Column. Now, he felt confident in his writing, especially after seeing the effect it had on other people. Something else he found out he could do well was get lost in his own writing. He was caught in his flow of thoughts and the sound of the music from his earbuds that he hadn’t heard Davey’s small, happy noise as his eyes peaked open.  
“Whatcha got there?” Davey asked. Luckily, he hadn’t been able to read a lot of it before Jack was able to close the window.  
“Oh, nothing,” he tried to pass off. Davey’s eyebrows creased, though.  
“Jack, is there something I should know about?” Davey asked, a slight notion of distrust in his tone. Maybe Jack would’ve told him then and there. Maybe if Davey hadn’t been Seize the Day and Jack hadn’t been Shirley.  
“No, Davey,” he said calmly yet firmly. Davey had known Jack long enough to know that there were things in his life that Jack didn’t want to discuss, and he was very respectful of those boundaries. But now, they were literally more than friends. Davey tried to hide the hurt look on his face, but Jack could see it. He was trying to think of something to say, to assure Davey that it wasn’t a big deal, but Davey beat him to his response.  
“Okay, Jack.”  
Things were going great with Davey. Jack just hoped he wouldn’t mess it up. 

~•~

Katherine waved as Darcy and Bill left the journalism room. Their editors’ meeting had just ended, and now, Katherine could go home. She tossed her bag over her shoulder and made her way out of the room, but she didn’t get far. Jack grabbed her shoulder and pulled her into the teacher’s bathroom. He turned on the lights and locked the door. “I can’t do this anymore,” Jack explained, handing her the unopened envelope that she had given him two days before.  
Katherine looked at the envelope. “What’s wrong, Jack?” she asked, putting her hand over his wrist to make him lower his wrist holding the envelope until it was at his side so it was no longer between them.  
Jack’s jaw was clenched. He was tense and aggravated before his shoulders slumped with an exasperated sigh. “It’s Davey. I’ve liked him for a really long time, but I never worked up the courage to tell him because I didn’t think he would like me back.”  
“But he does, and you both know it,” Katherine said, cutting him off. “I’m not sure why you’re upset about it.”  
“Because he doesn’t know that I basically told him to ask _me_ out!” he practically shouted. He was becoming hysterical. His face was red and he was moving his arms in wild gestures which was something he only did when severely stressed. Katherine was surprised he hadn’t given himself a paper cut with the envelope still in his hand. “I don’t know; I just can’t help but feel slightly guilty or like I’ve meddled with the delicate fabric of reality or something.” he said, relatively calmer this time.  
“You’re overthinking this,” Katherine explained, remaining calm and resting a hand on his shoulder to keep him grounded. Jack took a deep breath. “Do you want my opinion?” she asked.  
“Yes.”  
“I think you need to follow your own advice,” she said. “You were the one who told Davey to be himself. While I thought it was cliche, it worked didn’t it?” Jack nodded. “So maybe it’ll work for you, as well.”  
Jack thought it over for a second. He couldn’t even figure out what being true to himself meant anymore. Ever since he became Shirley, so much had changed in his life. It was hard to wrap his mind around it. Was he Shirley, or was Shirley him?  
Katherine noticed Jack’s prolonged silence and his pensive gaze. Things could get dangerous if Jack had that look for an extended amount of time. “You know, Jack,” she began to bring him out of his thoughts. “Ever since you became Shirley, I’ve noticed things changing.”  
“Huh?”  
Katherine smiled at Jack’s bizarre look. “It means that you becoming Shirley has had an impact. People have become more open about their problems, not just to the column, but to each other. We’ve begun to realize that if a stranger can fix our problems, maybe we can fix them ourselves. Follow our own intuitions. And I’ve seen you change as well. You’ve become a better listener.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked, almost offended.  
“It means that you’ve become more open yourself, Jack. You let yourself listen to your friends about what they have to say because you’ve become used to reading it from random students. You’ve become more empathetic and patient.” Jack nodded again, obviously thinking it over in his head. “Maybe if you show that to Davey, he will understand. He is a very understandable person, you know.” Katherine waited for Jack to say something or respond in any other way, but he was far away in thought. “It looks like you need some time to think it over.” Katherine made her way towards the door, but Jack stopped her.  
“Wait,” he said, grabbing her arm. “I have an idea. But I’m going to need some space in the newspaper.” There was something in his expression that Katherine had never seen in Jack before. As a guy who was confident, sly, and could charm his way out of any situation, he was never one to be scared or pessimistic. But, there was something desperate in his eyes that made Katherine realize just how much Jack needed Davey to understand.  
“Anything you need, Jack. 

~•~

Davey was waiting for Jack to call him. It was Tuesday which meant that they were scheduled to go to the corner coffee shop together to work on homework because Davey didn’t have a staff workday (Mondays) or Science National Honor Society (Fridays) and Jack didn’t have baseball practice (Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday). Tuesdays were the only days after school where Jack and Davey were both free, and they wanted to spend it together. Actually, it was a routine thing before they had started dating, but Davey had begun to really understand its importance when they had started dating. They both rarely had free time with their extracurriculars, but they wanted to spend what free time they do have with each other. The thought alone was enough to make Davey smile. That was why he was becoming more anxious every minute Jack wasn't there. Maybe Jack figured there was something better to do rather than hang out with Davey. As much as the thought pained him and how his anxiety craved to think of more self-deprecating thoughts, Davey forced them to stop, or at least quiet, by thinking about something else.  
He had gotten through thinking of a list of interview questions for a feature piece on the school’s theatre program when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He sincerely hoped that it was Jack and that he was texting him that he was just running late and forgot to text him earlier. One of his wishes came true.  
**Dear Davey,  
Please meet me in the journalism room.  
Love, Jack **  
The text was strange, Davey immediately noted. Jack had never sent him anything like it. The format, the correct grammar, the ‘Love, Jack,’ none of it had ever appeared in a text sent by Jack Kelly. It was like he was writing… a letter.  
Davey didn’t spend too long thinking about it, though, figuring that he shouldn’t keep Jack waiting. Something was going on, and if Jack needed him, he was going to be there.  
It didn’t take him long to get to the journalism room, but he hadn’t noticed that his hands were shaking until he was outside of the closed door. He was jumping to conclusions. Davey knew it, but he couldn't help but expect the worst. Jack wasn’t one to be particularly serious, especially not over text, and the inconsistency sent off red flags in Davey’s head.  
When he opened the door, all he saw was Jack sitting in his usual spot, typing something on his laptop. Always typing. He didn’t even look up when he heard Davey open the door. “Jack?” Davey said inquisitively to get his attention. “Why did you want me to meet you here?”  
Jack’s fingers froze above the keys on his keyboard mid-motion. He had yet to meet Davey’s eyes, sitting with his back straight and rigid with his stare pinpointed on his screen. Then, he exhaled, and it was like what was keeping him sitting straight up left in his breath. Jack collapsed in his seat dramatically. He looked Davey in the eyes but continued to not say anything.  
“Jack?” Davey repeated, walking to take a seat next to Jack. “What’s wrong?” He was beginning to worry. There was no denying to himself that Jack had been acting strangely the past few weeks, but he knew the climax was about to come.  
“I have something for you,” Jack said. He leaned over to dig something out of his backpack. It was a newspaper. Davey took it from him and saw that it was the Duane Banner. The next edition. Tomorrow was the day that the staff got first look at it so why did Jack have one now? Especially when there didn’t seem to be anything inherently special about this edition. At least, not on the front page.  
He must’ve noticed Davey’s confusion over the front page so he told him, “turn to page seven.” Davey did as told. Nothing on page seven immediately stood out to him. His eyes gleaned over the page seeing an article about the latest soccer game and the edition’s horoscope. He was about to ask Jack what he was showing him, but he noticed the Ask Shirley column was also on the page and it did look quite different.  
**Dear Seize the Day,  
You know who I am. You always have, and when I received your ask, I was so scared. I’ve liked you for a long time as well, but I felt so guilty because I told you to ask him out. It made me think that if you knew, it would make you believe my feelings for you weren’t true. But they are.  
I love you. So much.  
Always, Shirley **  
Davey read the “column” over a few times, trying to understand what Jack was trying to tell him. He was obviously trying to show Davey the importance of the edition’s “Ask Shirley,” but something was stopping the pieces from coming together. “Jack, I don’t understand,” he conceded, but when he saw the guilty, afraid look in Jack’s eyes, everything fell into place. “You’re Shirley?”  
“Yeah.” he said meekly. Davey couldn’t help but gape like a fish at the realization. “Katherine and I didn’t want the whole school to know, but if anyone should know... It’s you.”  
Davey remained stupidly speechless. His mind felt like it was short circuiting of any potential thoughts, words, or even emotion. Davey had no clue how to respond. Until he did, and he ran.  
He ran through the hallways, ignoring Jack’s calls for him to stop and let him explain. He wasn’t mad at Jack, but he also needed to get his thoughts in order alone because he could feel the verge of something bad coming. The world was becoming smaller around him, constricting the breath in his chest. He didn’t trust his ability to communicate words to Jack at the moment. Not when he felt tears in his eyes.  
Jack was still chasing after him, but Davey quickly turned the corner and hid the janitor’s closet, just until Jack ran past him and turned a corner. _One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four._ He repeated in his head to keep his breathing steady. After making sure he wasn’t going to have a breakdown, Davey quickly sent a quick text to Jack to assure him that he was okay. He was on the verge of having a panic attack, sure, but he was ultimately glad Jack had told him himself on his terms instead of finding out from someone else.  
_I love you too, Jack._ He typed and sent with shaky fingers. _I’m not mad at you, but I just need some time to myself to process. I hope you’ll understand. Talk to you tonight?_  
Almost immediately after Davey sent his second text, the three dots appeared that showed Jack was responding. **Of course, anything. Lmk if there’s anything else I can do. I love you.**  
Davey let out a sigh of relief in letting his boyfriend know he was okay. Wait. I love you. They had both said it, er, typed it to each other. Davey did it sort of mindlessly, but he knew his feelings were true. He loved Jack. And Jack loved him back. And his heart rate calmed at the revelation because he and Jack were going to be okay. They always were. With or without Shirley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know how to feel about this chapter :/ Davey's response was sort of improvised because I wanted to have him be angry, but also Jack didn't really do anything wrong because he didn't lie or manipulate Davey y'know. So I took this route. There will be one more chapter, but it will either be a direct continuation of this chapter (aka what happens that night) or an epilogue. If anyone has preference, let me know because I haven't written the next chapter yet. That also means I don't know when I'll get it out, but it will most likely be shorter than those so it should be in a timely manner.  
> Sorry for the longer endnote.  
> Love always,  
> KP
> 
> If you want to read some more of my Javid/Newsies writing, you should check out my [tumblr! ](https://youcantundothepast.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine is leaving, Davey is nervous, and Jack's in love

True to his word, the two of them did talk later that night. Davey had texted him and asked if he could pick Jack up which he agreed to. That night would be the first they verbally told each other that they loved each other. And they also ended up making out in the backseat well into the late hours.   
Shirley remained anonymous. When the edition with Jack’s little note was published, not only was Shirley the talk of the school, but so was ‘Seize the Day.’ People figured that if they found out who Seize the Day was, they’d know who Shirley was, and while Davey and Jack were one of the highly suspected pairs since they were both on newspaper staff and had only recently gotten together, the identity of Shirley continued to remain a secret. They wanted to keep it that way. Not even their friends knew of the couple’s secret.   
“Okay, okay, everyone! Quiet down!” Katherine yelled above the chatter among the journalism students. It was the seniors last day as a part of the journalism staff. The yearbook had been distributed, the website posted its last set of articles, and the newspaper had just handed out its last edition of the year. That meant it was the annual End of Year party for the staff members where everyone brought in food and signed each other’s yearbooks. Also, next year’s editors would be announced which was what Davey and Jack were most looking forward to. Davey gulped, knowing that Katherine was getting ready to announce the coveted positions. “We’re going to announce the editors for next year,” she yelled, making everyone turn towards Katherine at the front of the room. Davey began wringing his hands in anticipation.   
It wouldn’t be the end of the world if Davey didn’t get editor, he understood that, but he couldn’t help but build the fantasy up in his mind. He had been working his ass off ever since he joined the staff his freshmen year; and he was one of the only rising senior staff members who could say they’ve been on it since freshman year.   
Jack reached across and took Davey’s hand in his own, rubbing his thumb along the top of his hand to calm him down. It relaxed Davey enough that he could focus on the feeling of Jack’s skin against his instead of his vibrating nerves.   
Bill announced the new editor of the tumblr first, then Darcy announced the editor for the yearbook. Neither of which were Davey’s name, but he knew his specialty wasn’t in yearbook or website management. What he was waiting for was the name of the editor for the newspaper. “Last is the next editor of The Duane Banner,” Katherine said, pulling the tension in the room impossibly tighter. Jack squeezed his hand one last time as reassurance before Katherine said Davey’s name.   
The look of pure joy and elation provided enough serotonin for the rest of Jack’s week. He was practically glowing with bright eyes and rosy cheeks, but he was trying to keep it subdued to not make it look like he was rubbing it in the faces of the other members who were after the position. Jack couldn’t help but hug his boyfriend tightly and tell him that he was so proud of him.   
“Congratulations to all of our editors. Other staff positions will be announced next week,” Katherine said, bringing the attention back to the front of the room. “Now, if the new editors would please come here. We would like to discuss a potential minor change to the journalism program we want you to be a part of.”   
Jack and Davey shared a look as whispers of speculation filled the room. The three students subsequently walked to where the three editors where, and they joined in a huddle. Jack observed from afar, not able to hear whispers, but he noticed Davey nod along a few times.   
After a few moments of tense silence from the other staff members, they split apart. Davey immediately looked at Jack with an easy smile that calmed his nerves. “The first big decision for next year has been made by the new editors,” Katherine announced proudly.   
Her, Darcy, and Bill stepped back, a symbolic gesture mostly, and gave all of the attention of the three new editors. “As you new editors, we are glad to say that our first decision to improve this school’s publications is the transfer for the ‘Ask Shirley’ articles being in the newspaper to bring on the tumblr,” Davey announced proudly, making his eyes look throughout the crowd to keep anyone from being too suspicious. But his eyes still landed on Jack when he finished speaking. Luckily, Jack was in front of the mass of students, so no one saw his blown wide eyes.   
“This will hopefully get more publicity for the blog, but it will also give Shirley the freedom of answering anything in the ask box at their own time,” the new editor of the tumblr added.   
“The three of us would like to thank the graduating editors of having chosen us and putting your trust in us for next year. We know that we can make this upcoming year of publications the best one yet,” the editor of the yearbook finished. The bell rang quickly after, and everyone was quick to desert the classroom.   
Jack and Davey stayed behind. “So, are you okay with our decision?” Davey asked nervously. Jack just smiled and kissed him.   
“Of course, Davey. Anything you think is a good idea has to have some merit behind it,” Jack said which made Davey grin.   
“Have you ever told you that I love you?” Davey asked.   
“Once or twice,” Jack said lightly, playing into the cheesiness of the situation. Davey could do things to Jack that no other human being would be able to.   
“No, I mean I really really love you. And I appreciate everything about you and how you never make me doubt myself around you. You’re one of the greatest things that has happened to me, Jack Kelly,” Davey admitted with nothing but sincerity.   
Jack couldn’t help but stare, feeling, for the second time today, shocked. But, then he looked into Davey’s beautiful eyes, and he couldn’t help but smile. A mile wide, pure joyful smile. And he kissed him. Softly and passionately and with so much love as Jack could manage.   
He was so utterly in love with his best friend, it was kind of pathetic. But, he wouldn’t do anything to change those feelings.   
“I love you, David Jacobs. Until my days, hours, and seconds are over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's the end of it. Sorry it's REALLY late and sort of rushed, I've been going through some problems that took priority. But, now I've been kicked of of my campus, have online classes, and I might (?) have more free time.   
> I'm working on some long AUs that I won't start posting until I completely finish them, so you probably won't see from my soon. Of course, you can reach out to me on here or on my tumblr at any time though.   
> I've hoped you've enjoyed this little ficlet. I really enjoyed writing it! :)   
> Until next time.
> 
> Love always,  
> KP
> 
> If you want to read some more of my Javid/Newsies writing, you should check out my [tumblr! ](https://youcantundothepast.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed this part! Honestly, I haven't figured out if it'll be 2 or 3 parts yet, but the next part should be up soon!  
> If you want to read some more of my Javid/Newsies writing, you should check out my [tumblr! ](https://youcantundothepast.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Love, KP


End file.
